Skipper's Family Here!
by Sandrei20
Summary: Mother Auriga, father George and sister Terry decide to pay Skipper a visit.  With subtle Terry/Rico romance in the background. Hope you wil enjoy:
1. Chapter 1: Long time no see, bro!

CHAPTER ONE: Long time no see, bro!

It was around 10:00 pm in the New York City. Alice the Zookeeper was standing in front of the kitchen desk, her ears full of classic rock music, shaking her hips in dancing moves and humming her favourite song. She was in quite a good frame of mind right now. The visitors were gone, the animals were fast asleep, the whole zoo area was dead calm and still and nobody would interrupt her. Since she had the whole kitchen to her own disposition she decided to take the advantage of it and prepare herself her favourite meal, Perfetto Deluxe, she hadn't been eating for months. And after the supper she planned a long, long relaxing bath with refreshing mango salts and candles. She put her knife aside for a while, walked up to the kitchen, pulled out a bottle of milk, switched to the next song and went back to her pork.

As she was busy cutting the meat, humming, singing and dancing, three, dark penguin shaped silhouettes appeared on the top of the zoo gate. They took a nervous look around then glanced at each over and nodded her heads decisively. They jumped in the bushes one after another.

"It's all clear now" a male voice whispered between the branches. " The animals seem to be asleep. Not a single soul is to be seen. Let's move, honey!"

They scrambled out of the bushes and slid on their bellies towards the nearest sidewalk. All threesome were carrying small, red suitcases with them.

"Since it's not very safe to stay in the middle of the sidewalk I suggest we hide behind that oak over there and take a further look".

"Gooosh, these gorillas are really something!" a girlish voice moaned. "Do they really have to snore sooo loud?"

"Shh... try not to make too much noise, Terry! I would like to remind you we're on a completely unknown area right now. If one of us gets caught thing will only turn worse!"

"How are we supposed to find him here?" there was another female voice but it was hoarse and more mature in its sounding then the previous one.

"All we have to do is to look for a banner with a penguin. That's exactly where our beloved kid is sleeping right now. But we have to be careful. And try not to wake anybody up on our way to the habitat, otherwise we could get into big trouble. We don't know what these animals are like. Some of them may be spies or something."

"Now you start to sound exactly like my brother, Dad" snorted Terry.

There was a quiet sob in the darkness. The male penguin waddled up to his wife and patted her gently on the cheek.

"Now there, there, Auriga. Don't cry. You're going to see your li'l boy soon."

"Yeah, I truly hope so" sobbed Aurora, wiping her teary eyes with a blue handkerchief.

"Stay alert, boys!"screamed Skipper at the top of the lungs as the alarm switch turned on, bathing the habitat with blazing red light. All foursome scrambled out of their bunks and landed on the ground, freezing in their standard fighting positions.

"Geese, just calm down, bro, it's only us!" they heard someone's girlish voice bouncing from the walls.

Skipper froze and goggled his eyes out.

"Terry?" he uttered, not believing his ears.

Rico, Kowalski and Private exchanged puzzled looks and turned their eyes back on their leader, waiting for the events to follow.

"Rico, light!" ordered Skipper.

Rico punched the switch with his left flipper. As the blazing light filled the room, he spotted a beautiful lady penguin standing several meters away from him. She had dark, sapphire blue eyes – just like his leader. Two older penguins were flanking her from each side.

"Mom? Dad?" stared Skipper, eyeing his parents in shock.

"That's right, honey" answered the Mother Penguin, loving smile shining on her face. "Finally, we've managed to pay you a visit. Seven years, for God's sake! Come on, let me give you a hug!" she waddled up to her son and squeezed him in a tight embrace. Skipper gasped for air.

"All.. right.. Mom, I think it's enough!" he choked, trying to release himself from Auriga's grip. He saw his comrades snickering in the corner.

Scarcely had he pulled away from his Mother's breast when he felt his sister's body colliding with his own.

"Terry, just how many times did I tell you not to jump at me from behind?" he barked, staggering to and fro with his younger sister glued to his back.

"We'll take care of these!" offered Private to Skipper's Mom, polite and helpful as usual, and took her suitcase in his flippers.

"Wow man, this place rocks!" stated Terry as she finally let go of his brother's back. She waddled up to the TV corner and grabbed the pilot in both flippers.

"How many channels have you got?" she asked. She didn't know anything about Rico watching her every single step.

"I would like to see that _Shark Gang_ Programme they set on channel 4. Sadly enough, it's supposed to be aired quite late in the night since 17th of July. Have you seen "The Squished Snail Clark"? That was a hell of an episode!"

"What? You've been watching the _Shark Gang_ Series? Since when?" gasped the Father Penguin, both angered and shocked.

"Wops, shouldn't have said that" muttered Terry quietly under her beak and put the pilot aside.

"Honey, you know this film is NOT suitable for minors" replied Mother Penguin, folding her flippers on her breasts.

Terry gulped loudly and sent her brother a pleading look, what she always did whenever she found herself in trouble.

"Skippa, change the topic, please change the topic, you know it always helps!" her petrified look said.

"Well I guess we should introduce ourselves by now, shouldn't we!" stated Skipper his voice jaunt and serene. Mom, Dad, Terry, these are my team-mates, Rico, Private and Kowalski.

"So nice to meet you!" said Auriga and George, when shaking flippers with the penguins.

Terry let out a deep, relieved sigh and waddled up to the group.

"Nice hairstyle, Rico" she smiled to the second tallest penguin and giggled. Rico chuckled, evidently intimidated, delicate blush leaking on his face.

"Will you excuse me for a while, I need to go and fetch something from my lab" announced Kowalski politely.

"Oh, seriously! You've got a lab?" asked George. "Can I take a look?"

"Well, yes of course but.. I advise you to be careful, some of the items are not entirely..."

"Wonderful!" gasped George as he pushed the door open. "I've never seen anything like that in my whole life!"

"Dear, dear" muttered Kowalski, hurrying after Philip.

"What is this?" asked George, taking a bottle of black powder in his flippers and eyeing it with childish curiosity written all over his face.

"Oh, that's justaam.. one of those basic ingredients I'm going to use when creating my newest invention" said Kowalski, squeezing his pen convulsively.

"Really!" muttered George fuzzily, raising the bottle to his eye level. He took a greedy peek inside.

"Looks like a black coffee powder to me" he stated. "But I guess It doesn't taste like one".

Kowalski muttered something under his nose and prayed to the Lord to prevent Skipper's dad from doing anything reckless. He didn't like it when anybody messed up with his test tubes. Memories of Skipper's cuts and bruises after the latest test tube explosion were still too fresh in his mind.

"You know, my Grandfather used to collect the same stuff when he was young. Don't know where did he get it from, or what did he use it for, but I guess it was some kind of a... "

"No, please, don't shake it, for God's sake!" screamed Kowalski but it was already too late. There was a loud POP noise, and lots of black dust came out of the outlet.

Rico, Kowalski, Skipper, Terry and Auriga raised their heads from the table, hearing Kowalski and George coughing loudly inside the lab.

"Erm... well.. it could have been worse" stated Kowalski, as the black cloud descended slowly down.

"I feel sooo ashamed, Mr Kowalski!" moaned George the Penguin, dropping his head embarrassingly.

"Nah, it's nothing. Thank God there's something left in the tube. Besides, I already know how to make some more of it" calmed Kowalski as they made their way towards the door. It was not in his nature to kick up a row or to throw a fit in front of the guests, especially the elders. Apart from that, for some unknown reason, he already started to feel sympathy for Skipper's father. There was something particularly disarming about that penguin. Even if he seemed to be kind of a tumbler, he truly was a loving husband and father. Kowalski knew that from the very beginning.

"Daaahahahah! Just look at you too!" laughed Terry as Kowalski and George left the lab. "They 've turned into chimney sweeps! LOL!"

"Well I guess It's the highest time to prepare something to eat. You surely must be starving after such a long journey" stated Skipper.

"Very good idea, bro" nodded Terry.

"I'll set the table then" offered Private. After he was finished with his guest's suitcases he walked up to the cupboard and started to search for the dishes.

Skipper opened the fridge and penetrated its contents. There was one can of green piece, twelve flumps of catfish meat, one chocolate cake and two cans of salmon and sprouts.

"What have ya got in there?" asked Terry, jumping from behind his back all of a sudden. She poked her head inside and took a greedy look around. "Anything fizzy to drink? I would love to refresh myself a little".

"Terry dear, please behave yourself" scolded George.

"It's okay, Dad" mumbled Skipper fuzzily. He then turned his eyes back at his younger sister.

"Remember those Fizzy Penguin drinks we used to stuff ourselves with during vacations?" whispered Terry, keeping her voice down to a barely audible whisper. "We always had to make sure that Mom and Dad won't capture us, so we used to cocoon ourselves in the most remote part of the beach".

A mysterious smile leaked on Skipper's face.

"Why are you grinning, bro?" asked Terry.

"Guess" hissed Skipper and glanced nervously back at his parents to make sure they don't hear. "Two meters away from the TV corner, behind the cupboard."

"Don't tell me you..." Terry stopped short and gazed at his brother in shock.

Skipper nodded his head and smiled again.

"What flavours?" asked Terry, her whole body shaking with excitement and thrust her head even deeper, just for safety.

"All sorts of flavours" muttered Skipper through gritted beak.

"Orange too?"

"Orange too."

"Hell yeah!" cried Terry, and immediately clasped her beak with both flippers. "For how long have you been collecting those?" she whispered again.

"Since we've discovered a local grocery shop when setting for one of our missions. They've got plenty of those in the fridge. We simply couldn't miss the opportunity."

"Seriously! What did you do?"

"Just as we rendered the counterman, Rico choked up a woollen bag, and we packed as many cans as we could and escaped through the window".

"You li'l gangsta!" laughed Terry, punching Skipper gently on the ribs.

George and Auriga looked at Skipper's and Terry's heads stuck inside the fridge and exchanged confused looks.

"Kids... you surely don't wanna get cold, do you?" chuckled George.

Skipper and Terry immediately pulled away from the fridge and closed the door.

"Just try not to babble things out, sista" he muttered as they made their way towards the table. "We'll have to wait for the right moment".

"Ayeaye, bro" smiled Terry, her face beaming with joy. They discreetly knocked their fists together and joined the rest.


	2. Chapter 2: Just like the good old days

CHAPTER TWO: Just like in good old days

"Terry, dear would you please.." started Auriga.

Skippa made an angry grimace, when one of Terry's piece grain shoot him right in the eye.

"Mind your manners, sister" he said through gritted beak.

"You used to do exactly the same when you were younger!" retorted Terry.

Private, Kowalski and Rico giggled in amusement. They would barely ever heard of Skipper's amusing facts from childhood, and they truly hoped Terry would give them a chance.

"So, how is it, Skippy?" asked Terry, wolfing down her favourite salmon salad. "Already found yourself a girlfriend?"

Skipper send her a glare and said nothing. Auriga looked at her daughter pleadingly.

"Remember you old school days bro, you used to be such a player back then" continued Terry.

"Mind the husks, sister, you're eating too fast" muttered Skipper. He was on the verge of throwing a fit.

"You don't have to play games with me, bro!" retorted Terry. "Trust me guys, Skipper wasn't such a holly penguin in his schooldays as he may seem to you right now" she then winked her eye at Rico and giggled menacingly. Rico blushed slightly and winked back. "For example.. did I ever tell you about Skippa wearing baggy trousers during his school days?"

"Baggy trousers? Really?" asked Private and Kowalski in unisono, joyful grins leaking on their beaks.

"And his pierced beak?" added Terry, without even turning her eyes from above the bowl.

Skipper squinted his eyes at her and balled his flippers into fists.

"He also used to dye his feathers on the top of his head. Yellow, red, and slightly wavy... as far as I recall" said Terry.

"Wow, Skippa, I never knew that!" gasped Private, evidently excited.

"Just one more word, Terry, and you're going to spend the rest of the night outdoors" snapped Skipper, anger and embarrassment written all over his face.

"Boo hooo, I'm so scared" muttered Terry uncaringly, dabbing the salmon with her fork.

"Kids, kids, please!" said Aurora pleadingly.

But Rico, Kowalski and Private seemed to enjoy Skipper's and Terry's bantering. They've never got the chance to see these kind of scenes before.

After the supper was over, Private waddled up to Kowalski's lab to get some three extra sleeping bags for the guests.

"Skippa, Skippa, can I sleep in your bunk today?" chirped Terry joyfully, pointing at Skipper's bed.

"You wouldn't like it a bit, sista" smiled Skipper.

"Oh, just let me have a chance, I want to try!" pleaded Terry. " I've always wanted to find out what it is like, sleeping in a military bunk!"

Skipper and Rico exchanged mouthful looks.

"All right, fine" relented Skippa. "But you have been warned, hun!"

"Yay!" cried Terry and started to climb up the ladder..

"Oh, Maan!" moaned Terry, when she woke up in her brothers bunk. She rubbed her sore bum, painful grimace leaking on her face.

"I've told you, it's not suitable for girls!" laughed Skipper and waddled up towards the table to make some coffee.

"Whatever" said Terry and jumped down on the ground. "I'm off to meet some new friends". she took several salmons from the table and gulped them down in one go.

"Watch out for the lemurs!" cried Skipper after her.

He took a quick glance at his mother's sleeping bag. She was still asleep. Rico and Kowalski were already having a warm up on the platform. Private was still inside the HQ, waddling to and fro, rubbing his eyes and yawning dreamily. Skipper decided to wait for his Mum to wake up. He put the coffee machine aside and called on Private to set up the table.

Auriga wriggled slightly in her sleeping bag. As soon as she opened her eyes, she rested a loving smile on her son, and lifted herself up.

"How was your sleep, Mom?" asked Skipper.

"Very good, hun.." replied the Mother Penguin. She got on her feet and took a glance around. "Is Terry already gone?"

"Yup. She's gone for a stroll round the zoo" answered Skippa. "Here's your favourite coffee, Mom." he passed her the cup, took two pieces of salmon and gulped them down; just like his sista did several minutes ago.

"All right, Private, we're off" he announced, putting his plate aside.

"Skippy" said Auriga. "Is this all you're going to have for your breakfast?"

"Err.. yes Mum, I guess that will do for now. We shouldn't stuff ourselves too much before the training."

"One catfish for breakfast is definitely not enough" stated Auriga. "You should have a proper meal for the beginning of the day!"

"Mooooom!"

"Remember that night when you passed out in the middle of our trip to Antarctica? You were just a five year old chick then. You fainted, because you had been starving!"

"I... didn't pass... out..." said Skipper his face blushing from anger.

"Your father and I were dead worried about you. It took us a great deal of time to bring you back to living. The very memory of this accident brings me shivers".

"All right, Fine!" barked Skipper, his flippers balled into fists. He turned away from the ladder and waddled up towards the table. He gulped down three lumps of catfish, one after another and took several quick sips of coffee, almost burning his throat.

"There, happy now?" he muttered, trying to ignore Private's childish giggle in the background.

"Not so fast, honey, watch out for the husks!" cried Auriga, stretching her flippers towards her son in a protective gesture.

Private clasped his beak and giggled even louder.

Skipper shot him a glare and put his cup on the table.

"All right, Mom, I'm finished, I really have to go now" he muttered.

"Oh, Skippa, I've forgot! Guess what your father and I have found when setting of for our journey! Your favourite yellow baby bib!" she pulled out a sweet, cotton bib, covered with dolphins and fishbone patterns.

Skipper gazed at her in horror, with Private's burst of laughter bouncing against the walls. He was laughing so hard, he lost his balance and fell on the floor.

"Thanks Mom" gritted Skipper and stormed away from the table.

"I will deal with you later, Private" he barked to his youngest soldier when climbing up the ladder. On hearing this, Private stopped laughing immediately and goggled at Skipper in fear.


	3. Chapter 3: Rico's in love

CHAPTER THREE: Rico's in love

"Morris!" cried King Julien, when penetrating the zoo through his brand new binoculars. "I've spotted an alien penguin bustling around on the pavement!"

Morris goggled his eyes out at his King and climbed up the wall to check up.

"Yupeee, we've got a guest!" applauded Mort, clapping his hands with joy.

"It's a lady penguin, Your Majesty!" reported Morris, while watching Terry. Right now she was striking up an acquaintance with Marlene the Otter.

"Just where do you think she comes from?"

"I bet she lives in another zoo, Your Majesty" replied Morris. "I've heard nothing about a new lady penguin being transferred to our zoo. Seems like she's here only temporarily".

"Even if so, I would like to take a closer look at her" stated King Julien, putting his binoculars aside.

"Actually I live across the sidewalk from the penguins" continued Marlene the Otter, pointing at her habitat. "Whenever I want to pay them a visit I usually go through one of our secret, underground passages, just for safety."

"You've got secret underground passages? Cool!" gasped Terry, evidently excited.

"Skipper has built about 14 passages by far" said Marlene. "He is already thinking about building up the 15th one".

"Dear me, my brother is indeed a crazy guy" laughed Terry. "But I still love him, no matter what".

"Hey there, pretty lady penguin!" cried King Julien, leaning across the brick wall. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, hi King Julien!" cried Terry and waved his flipper.

"You... you know my name?"

"Sure! Marlene the Otter has already told me everything about you, guys!" said Terry and waddled up to the wall to take a better look at her new interlocutor.

"Wanna try my Bouncy Bounce Yard?" asked King Julien, waving with his tail seductively. "It's been freshly renovated."

"You've got a Bouncy Bounce!" gasped Terry, clasping her flippers together. "Can I go and try?" she asked, turning to Marlene.

"Sure!" laughed Marlene. "I'll stay here and watch!"

Skipper jumped down on the ground and was just

about to make his way towards the table when he suddenly stopped short, goggling his eyes in shock at what he had just seen. The rest of the penguins knocked against each other behind his back, confused.

"Guys, please, everywhere but here!" he moaned, deep, red blush leaking on his face. Kowalski immediately hid his face behind his notepad, pretending to scribble something down, while Rico automatically shielded Private's eyes with his flipper. On hearing their son's voice, Auriga and George pulled apart from each other's embrace and smiled at him uneasily.

"Forgive me, honey" said Aurora pleadingly. "We were just recollecting our honeymoon journey to Antarctica.."

"And you spaced out!" finished Skipper, anger written all over his face.

"Erm... guys? What's going on?" asked Private, evidently puzzled, with Rico's flipper still resting on his face.

"Freezing cold air, tasty fishes, emerald blue sky.. and the most beautiful lady penguin I've ever met" said George, stroking Auriga's chin tenderly. He then moved his beak closer towards his wife ones.

"Will you just snap out of it, guys, we've got a minor here!" cried Skipper, pointing at Private, anger and despair overtaking his whole body. " Just what do you think the parks are for?"

Why the hell did they have to space out in front of the team?

"Erm.. I guess you're right, son" muttered George, slightly embarrassed.

"Surely, you've got a really nice park over here" admitted Skipper's Mom. "How about a little stroll, honey sugar?" she said, looking at her husband adoringly.

"With great pleasure, sugar pie" chuckled George, taking his wife by flipper.

"Bleaaah" groaned Skipper, making a mouthful "I'm going to throw up in a minute" grimace on his face.

"See you soon, honey. We're off for a stroll!" announced Auriga.

George patted his son on the head and climbed up the ladder right after his wife. As soon as they left the HQ, Skipper let out a deep sigh and pressed his head against the cold wall, trying to calm down his nerves. The other penguins looked at each other. Finally Kowalski decided to break the silence.

"Erm.. Skipper? Is anything wrong? You seem to be quite unnerved.."

"Listen, Kowalski, I don't have anything against the fact that they love each other but sometimes it's just... ah! I don't know!.." another deep sigh. "By the way, where's Terry?" he asked all of a sudden, pulling his head away from the wall.

"As far as I know, she is supposed to be joining King Julien's party right now" reported Kowalski, fidgeting nervously with his pencil.

"Well I hope she doesn't get back too late" mumbled Skipper, crossing his flippers over his chest. He waddled up towards the table, seated himself on the chair and took a long sip of catfish coffee. Rico cocooned himself in the corner with a gameboy, meanwhile Kowalski was desperately trying to get rid of Private, who kept stalking him:

"Now come ooon, tell me what did I miss!"

"I'll tell you in two weeks, Private."

"Why in two weeks?"

"It's your birthday then, isn't it? 5th of July, you're turning eighteen" mumbled Kowalski and locked himself up in the lab, before Private had a chance to respond.

"Woooooooo! That's what I call real fun!" cried Terry, jumping with King Julien on the Bouncy Bounce.

"Haaaahahaa! Yeees!" chirped King Julien.

"You know what... King Julien... I just wanna tell you... YOU ROCK!" confessed Terry between the jumps.

"Have you heard that, Maurice?" cried King Julien down to his lemur servant. "She said I rock! Which is true! I always rock! I am a rock!"

Terry made an impressive triple salto in the air. Mort, Maurice and the other animals, who gathered in lemur's habitat, gazed at her and exchanged looks.

"Wow, Terry Penguin! Where did you learn to do such things like that?" gasped King Julien.

"Oh.. my brother used to practice a lot of these when he was in the army" replied Terry. " It looked really cool.. So I asked him... to teach me some tricks..."

Rico was observing Terry and King Julien for quite a long time. He couldn't move his eyes away from Skipper's sister. She was so beautiful, cherry, optimistic, and full of joy.. it hurt. It really hurt. Rico knew there was very little chance for him to get any closer to the girl. Besides, he was quite afraid of his leader's reaction. He was making the most of himself not to reveal his true feelings towards Terry. But damn, it was so tough!

"Let's make a party, everyone!" cried King Julien, waving his tail like a crazy. "Maurice! Go to the magazine and bring some drinks! Mort! Bring me the radio!"

Rico heard Skipper's voice calling on him. He let out a painful sigh and waddled away.

It was about half past midnight, when Terry sneaked into his brothers HQ. She was trying to make as less noise as possible when climbing down the ladder. She was just about to jump down, when she heard someone's voice:

"Partying till late in the night, aren't we?"

She let out a short scream and landed on the floor in a crumpled heap. Skipper was standing right beside her, his strong flippers crossed over his chest, his face angered and concerned at the same time.

"Skipper, must you really give me a start like that?" snapped Terry. "Why aren't you in bed anyway?"

"How could I fell asleep in peace when knowing about my sister messing around the zoo with some crazy lemur?"

"King Julien is not crazy, he is cool" answered Terry. "Besides, I'm not a baby anymore, Skipper. I can take care of myself!" she got on her feet and made an attempt to move on but she staggered.

Skipper immediately grabbed her by arms and pulled her close to him.

"Terry, what the heck is wrong with you?"

"I'm fine, Skippa" mumbled Terry, her eyelids falling down uncontrollably. Dark circles marked her eyes.

"You haven't been drinking anything at King Julian's habitat, have you?"

"Only two cups of grape juice" mumbled Terry, rubbing her eye dreamily. "And some of those banana candies. But I'm fine... I really am. No need to worry, bro. I love you! Good night!" she patted Skipper on the head and kissed him gently on the beak and started to make her way towards her sleeping bag, wallowing in the corner.

She stopped short, glanced back behind herself, made sure that Skipper wasn't watching and send an invisible kiss towards Rico's bunk before making herself comfortable in the bag.


	4. Chapter 4: In sickness and in health

_Next day..._

"Dahahahah!" Take that you freaky little pigeon!" laughed Terry.

"Hey, watch it!" shouted Frankie the pigeon when the plastic bullet collided with his bum. Rico and Terry burst out in loud laughter. But her face fell when she spotted her older brother, standing in front of her, his eyes frowned, his handsome face distorted in a grimace of disapproval.

"What?" she said, confused.

"You give this thing back to me, pronto!" he demanded, stretching his flipper out.

"Oh maaan! Can't we just have some fun!" sighed Terry.

"I won't tolerate any kind of bully in this zoo as far as I live, sister!" remarked Skipper, resting his flippers on his hips.

"Wasn't that just the same pigeon, who wanted to drop some doody on commisioners suie?" asked Terry.

"He already had his lesson" retorted Skipper. "And I'm not going to punish him twice for what he had done just once. Besides, you have no right to mistreat him like this, since he hasn't done anything bad to you in the first place. Comprenday?"

Rico dropped his head and started to dig the ground with his left foot, embarassed.

"That goes for you as well, Rico" muttered Skipper.

"Marrnghn" moaned Rico.

"Give me this sling, Terry" said Skipper, his voice calm but decisive.

Terry sighed and handed her brother the sling.

"Is he always like that?" she asked Rico as soon as Skipper vanished behind the corner.

"Marbbrha" answered Rico, shaking his flippers energetically.

"I see" muttered Terry.

"What the heck is this, Mom?" cried Skipper, taking the blanket in his flippers.

"Terry told me about your bunk. It's way too uncomfortable to sleep in" confessed Auriga. "That's why I decided to cover it with the blanket, to make it more warm, soft and cosy for you" she added up, clasping her flippers together and sending her son a loving smile.

"And what is ... oh God...TERRY!" Skipper roared, goggling in shock at his bunk wall, all covered with chalk drawings.

"What's the fuss, bro?" asked Terry. "I just wanted to decorate it somehow. It was way too simple and austere in its style. Why, don't you like it?" she then took several sips of her favourite coffee and set back to her comic.

Skipper felt his left eye blinking uncontrollably. A violent, hot wave of anger overtook his body. He balled his flippers into fist, and leaned slightly forward.

"Oh dear" gasped Private. He knew perfectly well what was it about to announce. Skipper was going to throw a fit. He already had the chance to see his leader in such a state, specifically to say, in the night were the lemurs invaded their habitat without invitation and started messing around in their HQ. And he was right. Several seconds later, Skipper's load, angry roar whisked the air, echoing all over the zoo.

"Skipper hun?" asked Auriga shyly, waddling up towards her son. He was lying on Rico's bunk, his flipper resting on his chest, the other one dangling down.

"Yes, Mum" he muttered, fixing his eyes on the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" she asked, anxiety and concern written all over her face.

"I'm fine, it's just a little headache" mumbled Skipper. He let out a deep sigh.

Auriga kneeled down beside her child and rested her flipper on his forehead.

"You're burning up a little. Do you feel feverish?" she asked.

"No..." moaned Skipper, too exhausted to maintain the conversation.

"Ooooh, Skipper honey, I know we might be too imposing or annoying sometimes" said Auriga, stroking her son's forehead. "But it's just that we really care and.. we want the best for you..."

"Yes, I know"...

He went back to his thoughts about Terry and Rico. Those two seemed to be spending a great deal of time together. Were they really fond of each other? Rico had very little experience with girls; actually he didn't' really care about maintaining this kind of partnership for longer than a couple of days. Romances were definitely not his cup of tea. He would rather spend his free time riding a car, fishing, practicing, flying a kite and throwing dynamos.

Suddenly Skipper gulped. The very thought of Rico accidently blowing his sister up brought him violent shivers down his spine. Knowing how violent Rico can turn sometimes... was it really safe to leave Terry by Rico's side?

It was the last day of their visit. Private suggested that they should go to the park all together and breathe some fresh air. The weather was perfect for a common stroll. Terry was stamping quietly behind her brother's back throwing spit balls at Frankie the Pigeon's colleagues when Skipper wasn't watching.

"This lass is really something!" hissed Bob the Pigeon, Frankie's distant cousin from New Jersey. "I guess it's the highest time for a little payback!"

"No!" Frankie barred his way from the girl. "You don't know what you're asking for, mate! I had to deal with her brother once, I 'm telling you, it's no use! Better leave those two alone, if you don't want to end up with your feather tails smashed up!"

"If that's what you say" mumbled Bob. "All right then, let's move somewhere else"

"Stupid cowards" hissed Terry when seeing the pigeons flying away. She then turned her eyes back on her brother.

"Skippa.." she started timidly. "Are you still mad at me because of those drawings on the bunk?"

"What?.. Nooo, it's okay" he muttered involuntarily, his eyes fixed somewhere far in the distance. "Maybe your right.. maybe my style really is austere".

Terry gave him a stare. He definitely wasn't his usual self today. What's got into him anyway?

"Skippa, you're feeling all right?" she asked half jokingly half seriously.

"I'm absolutely fine" mumbled Skipper.

"You're sounding like a sleepwalker" stated Terry, eyeing his bro suspiciously. There was a short pause between them. Terry glanced back behind at her parents who were strolling several meters away, embraced and set her eyes back on her brother.

"Have you fell in love?" she asked all of a sudden.

"Have you ever tasted a snowcone?" he asked at the same time, turning his sleepy look at Terry.

"Erm... snowcone? Yyes" she answered, puzzled. "But it was quite a long time ago since I had one".

"We can go and buy some if you wish" he proposed.

"Good idea" nodded Terry, but even the pleasant thought of tasty, icy-cold snowcones wouldn't draw her attention away from her brother's condition. Something was definitely wrong with him.

His cheeks were blushing and his sapphire blue eyes were slightly foggy.

"I hope it's not a warm" thought Terry, feeling more and more nervous.

Skipper gulped and fixed his eyes on the ground. His heart was whomping like crazy, his forehead was bathed in cold sweat. What was going on with him? There was that unpleasant feeling deep down in his stomach.

"Oh my God!" they heard their mother's terrified cry. They both turned their heads towards where Auriga was pointing. A small, creamy – white egg slid off of the edge and was now rolling down the hill. Mother Duck let out a short scream and threw herself towards the edge to rescue her un hatched baby but it was too late.

George threw himself down the hill to catch the egg. Scarcely had he grabbed it in his flippers and pressed to his body when he felt something sharp and hard colliding against his back. A sudden wave of excruciating pain pierced through his body. He rolled back and let out a painful scream.

"Oh dear!" Auriga clasped her beak with her flippers and staggered slightly. Meanwhile, Skipper and Terry cried out:" Dad!" and immediately rushed down the hill to pick him up. Aurige found herself right away beside her injured husband, tears forming in her eyes. The skater didn't even notice what happened and continued his ride down the alley.

Private picked the eggy up from the ground and waddled up towards the rest of the group.

"George, honey! Are you okay?" asked Auriga nervously, stroking her husband's face.

George opened his eyes and sent his wife a languid look.

"It hurts" he whispered. "It hurts soo bad."

"Oh dear" moaned Auriga and hid her face in her flippers.

"Stay calm, Mom. He will be fine!" stated Skipper. "Rico! The stretcher!"

Rico coughed up the stretcher, picked George up from the ground and placed him on the pillow.

"Right. We'll escort him back to our HQ. Then we'll make sure he's gonna receive some proper treatment. Private, you take care of the eggy and bring it back to Mother Duck."

"Ayeaye, Skipper" said Private, taking the eggy in his flippers.

Skipper kneeled on the ground, picked the stretcher together with Rico and the whole group started to make their way towards penguin's HQ. The leader penguin stole a quick glance at his father's bruised beak and he felt his heart sink.

"Did I predict this accident?"

It was about 9:00 pm, when Marlene found herself in front of the iron doors leading to penguins HQ. She pushed it gently and took a discreet peek inside. She learned from the lemurs about George's nasty accident and she really wanted to give a hand right now. She didn't get a chance to sneak out earlier because of Alice, who decided to tidy up her HQ. As she was still suffering from a deep hangover(Marks the Zookeeper's big birthday party) her moves were very slow and clumsy, and it took her about one hour to do the job she would have usually done in less than twenty minutes.

Marlene spotted George lying in Skipper's bunk, covered in a red blanket, his head resting on a pillow. There were some visible marks of cuts and bruises on the left side of the beak. His right flipper was wrapped in bandages.

Auriga and Skipper were sitting beside the table, arm by arm, sipping coffee from copper cups.

"That day we took you to the park" continued Auriga against George's silent breath. " You slid and fell from the edge of the hill and rolled down on the street. Fortunately, there was a flock of ducks feeding themselves on the path. The father Duck spotted you and immediately rushed forward to prevent you from the fall. He caught you in his wings in the last moment.' She stopped for a while and turned her heard back, trying to hide her tears from her son.

"At that moment I was sure I was going to lose you forever" she confessed, her voice shaky. " Although you were save I still couldn't get over the shock."

Skipper just sat there, his flippers clasped together, his face still and sorrow. Marlene gripped the wall with her paws.

"That's why we may seem a bit overprotective towards both of you" said Aurora. "But that's only because we love you to death" she let out a quiet sob and threw her arms around Skipper's back and pressed him to her breast. Marlene heard Skipper muttering some calming words to his mother.


	5. Chapter 5: Family and Friends

Auriga spotted Private sitting in the corner, his cute, childish face sad and resigned.

"What is it honey? You can't fall asleep?" asked the Mother Penguin, sitting beside Private and patting him gently on the head.

"I barely ever used to have sleeping disturbances up until now" confessed Private, rubbing his left eye dreamily.

"There, there.. it happens sometimes.. there was a time, when Terry and Skipper couldn't fell asleep for hours for some unknown reasons.. they were babies back then. I used to sit right beside them and hum them a song about Marco the Penguin."

"Marco the Penguin?" repeated Private curiously.

"It is about a brave sailor penguin who sailed across the Atlantic with his staff. Each day he would hum a song about his family and friends he'd left behind and how much he missed them throughout his whole journey" .

"Do you still remember it?" asked Private, moving closer to Auriga.

"I still sing it to Terry whenever she feels down".

"Can you sing it to me?" asked Private.

Auriga wrapped her flipper around Private's arms and pulled him closer to herself. The young penguin snuggled against her soft breast and closed his eyes.

"The ocean is bright, the waves are cold..

So many mysteries, still hidden and untold

Waiting for the day to see all of you,

Somewhere far in the distance

I can hear your voice..

Altough in pain I still have no choise..

(...)

Auriga stopped short for a while to check on Private. She found him doubled up, snuggled against her breast, sleeping like a baby. She smiled gently and covered him with a warm blanket.

Kowalski was having one of his usual secret midnight strolls around the zoo when he heard two familiar voices echoing nearby. They belonged to Terry and Skipper. He glanced back behind himself and spotted two, penguin –shaped silhouettes sitting behind the oak.

Kowalski didn't feel like revealing his presence at this very moment so he jumped aside from the path and made himself comfortable in one of the bushes.

Skipper and Terry were sitting by the pond, arm by arm, sipping some drinks from orange cans and talking.

"Sweet Mother McArthur, this is really good" confessed Terry as she finished her can and reached for the new one.

"Yeah, It always helps me regain good frame of mind." said Skipper.

"Tell me Skippa, why are Mom and Dad so dead against drinking these stuffs?"

"Dunno, perhaps because it's got too much caffeine in it" muttered the leader penguin.

"Not much enough to make us feel sick tough" replied Terry. "Dear me, I really wonder why are they sooo overprotective towards us. It's really driving me off the deep end sometimes".

Skipper recalled his Mother's confession, her teary eyes and dropped his head.

"They love us, Terry" he said, his eyes glued to the ground. "Actually I think we're both really, really lucky to have them for parents. And I wish that Kowalski, Rico and Private would get the opportunity to see their own parents one day."

On hearing this, Kowalski felt his heart sink. He balled his flippers into fist and bit his tongue, tears forming in his eyes. Skipper's confession was so touching he felt like bursting into cry any minute.

"I'm not gonna cry, I'm NOT gonna cry.." he kept repeating to himself, shaking his fists nervously. He eventually sat on the ground doubled up and closed his eyes, pain, misery and longing ripping his heart apart. He got lost in his thoughts for a couple of minutes. After a while, he heard Skipper and Terry bantering with each other.

"Oh, yeah, I will show you!" Terry cried, throwing herself at him. Skipper blocked her immediately and several seconds later she found herself on the floor.

"Damnit, man.." she muttered. "That was pretty cool".

"Years of practice, sista" answered Skippa proudily.

"Why won't you teach me that? It would be a perfect use to beat up Agnes".

"No, Terry, you know the rules. Never use your fighting skills in purpose of bullying the weaker."

"Well, fine" sighed Terry. "But I would like you to teach me some tricks, anyway."

"My pleasure. I will teach you some tricks tomorrow. But as for now I'd rather if we came back, it's getting late".

They got up from the ground and moved towards the path. Kowalski waited for them to vanish behind the corner and scrambled out of the bushes, his feather's covered with leaves and branches, his eyes full of tears.

„It was soooo good to see you, bro!" said Terry the next day when the whole family was busy packing their suitcases.

Skipper waddled up to his younger sister and gave her a big hug.

"You can pop in whenever you want, sis" he said.

"Thank you, Skippa. I was having a really great time here. And thanks for the Fizzy Penguin dri…" she cut her tongue and pressed her flippers to her face. "Damn!"

Skipper smiled warmly and patted her sister on the head.

Private spotted Rico's traumatized face, punched Kowalski in the ribs and gave him a mouthful look. They both stared at his comrade who was in turn gazing at his leader's sister exchanging hugs with Marlene.

"Sorry for all the trouble we've caused you, son" whispered his Mom when closing Skipper in her arms. "But I am very glad to see you in a full health and strength. Make sure it lasts. And take care of your team mates".

"Till next time, lad" said Geroge the Penguin, patting Skipper on the shoulders. He was absolutely fine now – Marlene made the most of herself when nursing him back to health.

"She indeed would make a fantastic nurse if she was ever to become one" stated Skipper in his thoughts. "Well… maybe, someday if I got hurt during one of my missions… I would have enough luck to have her by my side".

A crooked smile leaked on his beak.

He turn his eyes on Terry and Rico who were exchanging hugs and cuddles. He noticed Terry was slightly red on the face. The same went for Rico as well.

Terry glanced back behind herself and took the last peek at the Central Park Zoo. She then let out a deep sigh, squeezed the suitcase in her flipper and was just about to climb up the wall when she suddenly heard Rico's loud, hoarse voice bouncing against the trees. She turned around once more and gazed at the sky. After several effective saltos, Rico landed right in front of her nose, beautiful rose sticking out of his beak.

"R..Rico!" she gasped, not believing her eyes.

"Magh babrhgra!" exclaimed Rico enthusiastically, shaking his beak.

"You've brought a flower.. for me?" asked Terry, both surprised and touched.

"Yap!"

"Well… that's soooo sweet of you! It's the first rose I've ever got from a boy!" uttered Terry and took the flower in her free flipper.

"Teheheh…" chuckled Rico timidly, not knowing what to say. Terry saw him blushing violently under his feathers. She put her suitcase aside, walked up to her friend and stopped short for a while. Rico gazed at her, his heart whomping like crazy. Terry took a deep breath, balled her flippers into fists, then released the grip.

"I guess were' not going to see each other for quite a long time now.." she whispered without raising her eyes from the ground. "So…"

Instead of finishing the sentence, she threw her flippers around Rico's arms and placed a long, passionate kiss on his beak. Rico goggled his eyes out in shock but he quickly found himself enjoying the kiss. Without hesitation, he wrapped his flippers around Terry's waist and kissed back.

Meanwhile, Kowalski was making his way up the ladder. AS he jumped down on the ground, he looked forward and gazed in shock. On hearing Skipper following him, he automatically put his flipper back to shield Skipper from the sight of Terry and Rico kissing, by hitting him in the beak with his notepad. Skipper let out a short moan and fell backwards.

"What the!"..

But Kowalski wasn't listening anymore. He kept staring at his younger comrade with his beak wide open.

"Thank God Private is off for some snowcones" he thought, as Terry and Rico eventually pulled apart.

By the time Skipper regained consciousness, Terry had already left the zoo gate. Kowalski shrugged as he realized he'd just given his leader a profound nosebleed.

"What the hell was that, Kowalski?" barked Skipper, rubbing his sore beak with his flipper. "Mind your gestures!"

"Sorry, Skippa" muttered Kowalski submissively, hanging his head down.

Rico turned back to face his comrades, large, dreamy grin shining on his beak.

The sun was shining.. the air was cold and fresh.. the kids were laughing, the flowers were at full blossom.. and his heart was exploding with joy. He still had Terry's delicate face in front of his own, her sapphire blue eyes full of joy and excitement. There was a feeling he'd never had before. A feeling he would love to last forever.

"Care for some snowcones, Rico?" Private's childish voice jarred him from his own thoughts. Rico shook his head violently and stared down at his youngest comrade. Private smiled friendly and handed him a multiflavoured snowcone.

"Wonder why are you so red on the face, Rico" he chirped.

Rico took a dreamy look around. All foursome were now enjoying tasty, cold snowcones. He wished that everybody in the whole world would be so happy as he was just now.


End file.
